objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Article Insanity The Mole
Episode 1 The Contestants Treasurey: Hey! I have 23 contestants here and here they are Cheese Grater: BFDI is cool Signy: hi guys what cha doing Clover: Is YB here he's my friend Yoyle Berry : I am. hey Cauliflower Mr. Cauliflower: ITS MR. CAULIFLOWER TO YOU! Petroleum Drop: these fools will lose instantly Tether Ball: hi guy TB here Butter Knife: Your all losers Cashy: I don't want screen time. so go away! Rampy: risk is my middle name *Punches WB* Wiffle Ball: kapwing Axe: Its nice to be here Protractor: I can never see without my glasses Sour Cream: I hate you Guacamole Guacamole: I DO TO! Smoked Sausage: I hate my life Lettuce: *hits SS with mirror* take that! Funnel: STOP PRESSURING ME! Tranquilizer Gun: no one is *shoots dart at Funnel* Birdhouse: Birds will help me win Tongs: I can jump 5 miles Netty: Great a bragger .... oh hi Tongs Hammock: Toung Punch! Treasurey: the first challenge is team names go Axe: Choppers Tongs: grip Hammock: toung Treasurey: Axe and Hammock win the rest will take the quiz Turns to night and the quiz starts 1. which place did the mole arrive at? Netty: 22? 2. did the mole make a name? Funnel: yes 3. if so what was the name of the team the mole made? Smoked Sausage: Grip! At the camp fire Treasurey: I'll name the bottom 3 now S.S Tongs and Netty. S.S is safe at 3/10 and Netty is also safe at 1/10 and Tongs is eliminated at 0/10 Tongs: no But I have a strong grip you idiot mole Netty: *in mind* hey! Treasurey: go to the Article of Losers! (AOL) Tongs: NO! *turns into page and goes to the AOL* Treasurey: Axe and Hammock will choose next time bye! everybody's % of being the mole 4.5454545454545% Episode 2 Teamless This is an announcement we are having a fan art contest the rules are 1. Must include at least 1 character 2. Must have an OC of yours in it 3. You can make multiple if you want The winner chooses a character in to the game (must have picture of character) also I need pictures of the characters all of them but like this example Now back to your regulary updated Fan Fiction Treasury: Axe Hammock choose the teams Axe first choose 9 people Axe: Wiffle Ball, Tether Ball, Cheese Grater, Netty, Birdhouse, Tranquilizer Gun, Rampy, Cashy, and Petroleum Drop Treasurey: Hammock choose 8 Hammock: why 8? Treasurey: CHOOSE NOW!!!! Hammock: Yoyle Berry, Mr. Cauliflower, Signy, Sour Cream, Guacamole, Funnel, Lettuce, and Clover Treasurey: S.S, Protractor, and Butter Knife guess what you will take the quiz and the best will join Team Toung and the other 2 will be eliminated 1. was the mole picked on a team? S.S: no 2. will the mole be teamless? Butter Knife: no duh! 3. Who is the mole? a.Netty b.SC c.Guacamole d.you Protractor: hmm A? The results are Shows contestants excited! Protractor 9/10 Butter Knife 2/10 Smoked Sausage 8/10 Butter Knife: I kill you! *turns into page and goes to the AOL* S.S: I hate my life *goes to AOL* Protractor: Yay I Win! Treasurey: Bye! Gallery 144px-Cheese Grater.png 156px-Signy 2.png 149px-Clover 2.png 147px-Yoyleberry 2.png 211px-Cauliflower 2.png Petroleum Drop Pose.png 191px-Tether Ball New Design.png 127px-Butter Knife 2.png|Eliminated 212px-Cashy 2.png Rampy.png Whiffle Ball.png 97px-Axe New Pose.png 212px-Protractor 2.png 210px-Sour Cream.png 212px-Guacamole.png 96px-Smoked Sausage 2.png|Eliminated 193px-Lettuce 2.png 168px-Funnel 2.png 212px-Tranquilizer Gun 2.png 212px-Birdhouse.png 137px-Tongs.png|Eliminated 118px-Netty.png Hammock 2.png 212px-Treasurey.png|The Host Who is the Mole? Who is the mole? Cheese Grater Signy Clover Yoyle Berry Mr. Cauliflower Petroleum Drop Tether Ball Butter Knife (Eliminated) Cashy Rampy Wiffle Ball Axe Protractor Sour Cream Guacamole Smoked Sausage (Eliminated) Lettuce Funnel Tranquilizer Gun Birdhouse Tongs (Eliminated) Netty Hammock Category:Article Insanity,Ohject Trek Crossover